


Detective Pikachu vs Jack the Ripper

by VampirePaladin



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Gen, Jack the Ripper Murders, Protective Father, Wyndon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Tim and Pikachu briefly pause their investigation of the missing Harry and Pikachu's own amnesia to catch Jack the Ripper.
Relationships: Tim Goodman & Pikachu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Prince Regent's Birthday Regency/Victorian Flash Exchange





	Detective Pikachu vs Jack the Ripper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



> Despite being an AU, the truth of Pikachu is the same as in the movie.

“Okay, but why am I supposed to wear the dress?” Tim asked Pikachu. He was fidgeting in the dress, corset laced tight, feet aching in the shoes that were too small.

“Well, I can’t wear it. I’m a pikachu. Lucy is writing about the murders for the Clifford Gazette right now and we don’t want to endanger anyone else.” Pikachu scaled Time’s body to readjust the bonnet that covered Tim’s very short hair.

They had only known each other a short time. Together the two of them were trying to solve the mystery of the disappearance of Harry Goodman and Pikachu’s amnesia. However, when they heard of the murders of women across Wyndon, the two had briefly paused their own investigations to bring in the person known only as Jack the Ripper to the local constabulary.

Once everything was perfect. Tim left the small apartment and headed down to the smoky streets of Wyndon. It was night and the lamps were lit, but the smoggy haze made the light seem distant, unreal. Tim kept his head looking down as he walked, Pikachu scurried under Tim’s skirt, the hoop giving him more than enough room.

They went to the poorer parts of town on the East End, where the attacks always happened. There were thankfully not many women out on the streets at this late hour. It made it more likely that the Ripper would go after their bait. 

“Out and about so late, poppet?” a male voice asked. A man in a heavy, dark great coat was standing in the way, blocking as much of the street down the alley as he could.

Tim kept his head down, not saying anything as he attempted to walk around the man but was stopped when the man grabbed his arm. Spinning on his heel, Tim brought up his free arm and punched the man across the face, just as a knife dug into Tim’s side.

Pikachu felt an intense rage. He’d been disgusted by the murders, but this was far more intense and personal, an anger that shocked him at the thought of Tim being harmed. Pikachu couldn't remember ever feeling anything like it before.

He ran out between Tim’s legs and leapt at the man, causing him to fall backwards. Electricity filled Pikachu’s body as he let out an electrical attack.

The man shook as he was electrocuted and then fell unconscious.

Pikachu turned his head back. “Kid, are you alright?” Relief filled his tiny body at seeing Tim still standing.

Tim nodded. He was bleeding but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. He’d twisted just enough that the knife had missed anything vital.

“Let’s get the constables here and then get you to a hospital.”


End file.
